Prompt Uther
by DrusillaSnaps
Summary: Uther discovers the extent of Arthur and Merlin's relationship, and susequently, Merlin's powers. He sentence's Merlin to death, and forces his son to watch. SAD ENDING. CHARACTER DEATH! Please r & r


Prompt – Uther

This is for BloodredCrimsonhands

**

Uther looked down at his servant as if he were a piece of dirt that had become incrusted under his fingernails. How _dare _he come to him with such fanatical tales of his son, Arthurs, private life!

"Sire, believe me! I would not risk my head by bringing you lies. I bring you the truth!" the manservant begged, his eyes darting back and forth between the armed guards that stood either side of him.

"The truth! You honestly believe that my son is having an affair with a man?" Uther questioned, his eyes almost popping out of his head. Such an idea was absurd, disgusting! But still... many had noticed the increasing closeness between his son and his manservant. Uther believed that his son had simply befriended the boy...

"I have seen them together with my own eyes sire! Many times... I waited so long to inform you, so I could tell you of their whereabouts when they behaved in such a manner," the manservant pleaded. He never once broke eye contact. Uther decided it was enough of a reason to trust him. At least enough to check on his theory.

"Tell me then. Where and when do Arthur and Merlin go when they wish to be intimate with each other?" Uther asked. He rose to his feet and approached the servant before him. His guards tensed and moved their hands to their swords, but Uther raised a hand to stop them. He merely wanted to look directly into the man's eyes as he questioned him.

"There is a secret room below the prince's bed chambers sire, the entrance is at the foot of the bed. It looks like a crack in the floor, but it is a handle. They will be there as we speak." The manservant's words were frantic and hurried. He obviously wished to be free of the situation.

"If you are found to be lying... I will let my son have your head," Uther stated. The manservant's eyes widened, but he nodded.

"Of course sire, and if I am found to be truthful?" The king frowned. He knew there was an alternative motive to the servants actions. He wanted something.

"If you are found to be telling the truth, you will be rewarded with a dozen gold coins. Does that satisfy you?" The king asked, an eyebrow raised. A dozen gold coins was the equivalent to 4 years pay for the man in front of him.

"Yes my lord, thank you," The king broke eye contact, and turned to his guards.

"To my son's bedchamber." He requested. Both guards nodded, drew their swords. "Bring him along," the king continued, indicating his informant. Each guard took an arm, and together, they headed to Arthur's chamber.

**

"Did you hear that?" Merlin whispered as he pulled his lip's away from Arthurs. Said Prince chuckled, pulled the sorcerer closer with one hand, and with the other, stroked his cheek.

"You should know my little magician," Arthur whispered. "Perform a spell and tell me..." he continued with a smirk. _God does that make him look cute_! Merlin thought to himself.

"In my impassioned state, I would include the whole castle... nay, the whole kingdom in my spell. It would be pointless," Merlin said, his goofy smile gracing his face. Both he and the Prince looked down to see the obvious evidence of his words.

"Ah... yes... I remember what happened last time you tried to perform magic in such a state..." Arthur laughed, a far off look in his eyes as he had remember the night in question. Merlin had just revealed himself to be a warlock... Arthur had suspected it for a while and, despite his father's teachings, had found the whole idea fascinating. He'd asked Merlin to demonstrate his powers, but, as the two were already well into the process of love-making, the spell had gone slightly awry. Merlin was meant to have filled the room with small, sparkling stars... but instead, had managed to fill the room with daylight. Arthur was extremely thankful that said daylight disappeared once he and his lover were done for the evening.

"Arthur..." Merlin whispered. He pressed his lips against those of the thoughtful prince. The action snapped Arthur back into reality.

"I swear to you Merlin, no one but us knows of this room. Even if someone enters my chambers, they would have no idea that this room was below them, and they certainly would not know how to gain access to it,"

"If you're sure..." Merlin whispered. Arthur didn't respond. He simply lay back on the bed behind them, and pulled Merlin on top of him. As their lips and tongues entwined, they became oblivious to all around them. Oblivious to the sound of four men descending down the steps that lead to their hiding place. Oblivious of the guards gasping. Oblivious until Uther stepped in. The king grabbed the back of Merlin's collar, pulled him off Arthur, and threw him across the room. Merlin's head collided with the cold stone wall, and he feel to the ground, limp and lifeless.

"SO IT IS TRUE!" Uther raged as soon as Merlin was removed from atop of his son. He watched for a few seconds as Arthur frantically tried to cover up his lower half.

"Father! Let me explain!" He begged, an air of authority in his voice.

"There is nothing to explain. You, the Crown Prince of Camelot, are risking the entire future of this kingdom by being with a man. And a servant no less!" Uther raged, his eyes wide and full of fury. Arthur gulped, but stood his ground.

"So he is a man! And a servant! I don't care. I love him!" Arthur cried. Uther slapped him. Arthur was shocked by the action, and brought his hand to his stinging cheek while fighting the tears of pain in his eyes.

"You do not love him! You cannot love a man! I won't allow it Arthur." Uther whispered. He was calmer now, simply acting as if he were stating facts. This only seemed to enrage the Prince.

"I do love him father! More than you could ever know... you are incapable of love," The last words were spoken in a harsh and bitter tone. They were used to hurt Uther, and they worked, piercing the kings heart like a sword.

"How dare you! I am more than capable of love. I loved your mother, and still do. I love Morgana as if she were my child... and I love you, despite you being such an insolent, arrogant failure of a son,"

"If I am such a failure, why not disown me and let me live my life as I please," Arthur asked.

"If you were not my only son, and thus the only heir in the Pendragon name, I would do so. But I must have an heir to carry on the Pendragon legacy." The king stated, a faint smile on his lips. To his side, Merlin stirred, groaned. The guards surrounded him at once.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried, his attention shifting from his father to his lover. He attempted to go to Merlin, but soon found the point of a sword at his neck.

"Stay where you are Arthur," Uther uttered as he gently pressed the blade against his sons skin.

"Please father, let me see if he is okay!" Arthur begged as he held his hands in the air as an act of surrender.

"No," Uther said.

"You heartless bastard!" Arthur raged as he pushed the blade away from him. He was on his feet before his father could react, and in his face."Let me see to him!" Uther raised his sword, suddenly to angry to see that the man before him was his son. How dare anyone talk to him, Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot in such a manner. Arthur raised his arms in defence, although knew it would do little. Merlin however, in his semi-conscious state, seemed aware of what was going on. He began to mutter under his breath. "MERLIN NO!" Arthur cried, knowing that his lover was performing a spell in order to save him. But it was too late. Uther's sword turned to ash. Everyone stared in horror as it crumpled and fell to the floor.

"SEIZE HIM!" Uther cried, pointing a finger at Merlin, who seemed completely unaware of his actions. In fact he was still almost completely unconscious. The guards wasted no time in grabbing hold of Merlin. They dragged him in the direction of the stairs.

"The dudgeons sire?" one asked.

"Yes... the boy will die at dawn," Uther whispered, not bothering to look round. "You knew this boy was a warlock and yet you kept that secret..." Uther said as he wrapped his fingers around his son's throat. "He will die at sunrise... you are lucky you are my son or you would be joining him!" And with that, he spat into his son's face and threw him to the floor. As he left the room, he told Arthur "Do not try see him, or to save him. Your fate, if you do so, will be worse than death," And with that he swept from the room, leaving Arthur alone on the floor, his hands to his throat, tears in his eyes and sobs escaping his lips.

**

Arthur wasn't sure how he managed to elude the guards and reach Merlin's cell, and frankly, he didn't care. He needed to get to his lover. Either to help him escape, or to say goodbye. Of which, he would only be sure of when he saw what state Merlin was in. It was more than likely that he had been drugged, preventing him from using magic to escape.

"Merlin?" Arthur whispered to his lover. Merlin appeared to be sleeping, but it was unclear if this was the work of a potion. The warlock did not respond. "MERLIN!" Arthurs voice was louder now, more urgent. The manservant still, did not reply. At least not out loud.

_Arthur?_

"Merlin? Are you awake? Where is your voice coming from?" Arthur demanded, looking frantically around the room.

_They gave me a potion to make me sleep. I will not awaken anytime soon. I am using my magic's, and my mind to contact you. Only you can hear me._

"We have to get you out of here Merlin... we both have to leave Camelot!" Arthur whispered.

_That's just not possible Arthur, and you know it. I will not wake until dawn... you will not be able to carry me, undetected, through Camelot. You cannot risk your life to save mine._

"I can do what I want Merlin, and I choose to save you," Arthur said, forgetting to be quite as he slammed his hands against the bars of Merlin's cell.

_Please Arthur, no! Just leave me be... forget me... carry on with your life. One day you will be King of Camelot. It is your destiny. _

"I cannot simply leave you to die Merlin, I love you!" Arthur whispered, reaching out his hand. It came nowhere near Merlin's sleeping form, but Arthur found comfort in the action.

_I love you too. More than anything. Arthur I wish there was another way, I really do. But this is what must happen and you know it._

"There has to be another way!" Arthur cried, furiously wiping the tears that dared to fall from his eyes.

_No. There isn't. Please Arthur... it is my dying wish that you do not let yourself be killed in trying to save me. Honour that wish Arthur, for me..._

Arthur finally broke. He nodded, and let the sobs that were contained deep within him finally take him over. "As you wish Merlin... I cannot deny you anything, not even this,"

_Thank you Arthur... I will be watching over you, I promise. We shall meet again in the afterlife, I am sure of it._

"I pray for it," Arthur whispered.

_Until then my love..._

"We still have time to say our goodbyes," Arthur whispered, looking out at the night sky confused.

_Uther is on his way._

"Then this is goodbye then." Arthur whispered, his eyes wide, his voice shaking.

_For now._

"I love you Merlin... no one will ever take your place in my heart,"

_And your place in mine will remain so forever._

"Goodbye my love..." Arthur whispered.

_Goodbye sweet prince..._

Arthur stood as Merlin's voice disappeared from his mind. He stood for a few seconds to compose himself, and then headed back to his chambers, trying hard to stop himself from breaking apart. He was however, too late to avoid his father. As Arthur went up the staircase that lead to Merlin's cell, Uther descended.

"I told you to stay away," He said as he caught sight of his son. He honestly didn't believe his son would go against him after everything that had transpired earlier in the evening, but when he had gone to talk to his son and found him gone, he realised that he had defied him yet again.

"I had to say goodbye to the man I love," Arthur said. He pushed past his father and continued to head to his room, knowing he had minutes only, before the full force of his grief and despair caught hold of him.

"You will watch him die Arthur... he will burn at dawn, and you will be there, and you will watch." Uther cried, grabbing his sons arm and forcing eye contact between them.

"I refuse to allow that!" Arthur cried, his fight with his grief becoming a losing battle.

"I told you before, that if you went to the warlock, then your fate would be worse than death. You will live with the sight of watching Merlin burn for the rest of your life!"

"Why burn him? Beheading is the usual punishment for sorcery." Arthur questioned. Beheading would be better for Merlin. It would be over quickly, with very little suffering on both his, and Merlin's part.

"Because this is your punishment too." Uther said, and with that, he let go of his son and allowed him to walk away.

**

At the break of dawn, Merlin, was lead by two guards, to the awaiting pile of wood that surrounded the stake to which he would be tied. The surrounding area was clear of residents, which was odd, as Uther made a point of making executions against sorcerers public. Merlin guessed that Uther found it too shameful that his son had been caught having an affair with a sorcerer. And a male one at that. Merlin felt no fear as he was tied to the stake. He knew he would feel no pain. Gaius had slipped him something that had deadened his nerves. All he wanted from life now, was to see his prince one last time.

Arthur's hands were tied behind his back, as his father lead him to where Merlin was to be executed. He, the executioner and Uther were to be the only witness's to Merlin's death. Uther would never be able to live if Camelot were to find out that a sorcerer was under the employment of the crown prince. Arthur was terrified. He was on his way to watching his lover die. His lover would die slowly, in pain, and Arthur would be watching every moment of it.

As the guards left, Merlin caught sight of the execution party. It consisted of the resident executioner, Uther, and Arthur. Merlin was saddened to see that Arthur had been restrained. It was obvious that Uther had forced his attendance. Merlin's heart ached for him. He would no longer be able to use his magic to talk to Arthur, to inform him he would not be in pain. He was too drugged up.

Arthur refused to look as two guards tied Merlin to the stake on which he would die. Uther however, had over ideas, and forced him to watch. Arthur refused to show any emotion as the guards left and the executioner lit his torch. He refused to, even when Merlin saw him and looked into his eyes. His lover did not look fearful, simply pleased to see Arthur there. Yet saddened by it at the same time. Arthur knew that Merlin did not want Arthur at his execution, but the prince had no choice in the matter.

Merlin's breathing quickened as the executioner lit the branches that surrounded him. He knew he would fell no pain. He just didn't want Arthur to see him suffer, to see him die.

"Merlin. You have been sentenced to die by Uther, king of Camelot, for the crime of sorcery. " The executioner announced as the flames took hold. Arthur tried to look away at this point, but Uther simply took hold of his head with both hands, and forced his son's gaze towards the sight before them.

"You will watch!" He cried.

Arthur felt grief take a chokehold on his throat as the flames around Merlin, slowly seeped up towards him. Although Merlin did not show it, Arthur knew he would be feeling the heat of the fire by now.

As exempt as he was from pain, Merlin was not free from the effects the billowing smoke had on him. His lungs filled with the thick black smoke, and he began to cough. The first outward sign he gave that the fire was effecting him.

The strong smell of smoke had reached Arthur, but it was not strong enough to cover the smell of burning flesh. The fire had reached Merlin. Although Arthur could no longer see his face, he knew his lover would be in agony.

Merlin knew that the flames had reached him. He felt the fire touch him. Gaius's potion held true, and he felt no pain. He could no longer see his prince and so closed his eyes, wanting the last thing he ever saw to be Arthur's cocky grin.

Arthur had to say something. Merlin had minutes left, if that. He couldn't let him die without saying goodbye one last time.

"MERLIN I LOVE YOU.... I ALWAYS WILL!" Arthur cried. He wished to say more, but Uther covered his mouth.

"Be quite Arthur... you will not risk Camelot by revealing your alliance to this boy," Uther whispered, tightening his hold on Arthur's mouth as he felt his son protest.

Death was near for Merlin and he knew it. He however had a smile on his face. Arthur had cried out to him that he loved him. That was all he needed to be able to welcome death with open arms. He used every ounce of strength left in his to reply.

"UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN MY LOVE..." And with that, he let death consume him.

Arthur heard Merlin's words, and knew they would be his last. For more than half an hour, Uther forced him to watch what was now just flames, as the smoke had hidden Merlin from view. Finally, after almost an hour since the fire was started, Uther let his son go.

"He will be gone now. Let this be a lesson to you my son. Never betray me again!" He said, leaving before Arthur had any chance to reply. Arthur simply headed back to his chambers. The executioner was putting out the flames, and Arthur could not bare to see Merlin's charred remains. He knew he would be too much. Once alone, he became completely engulfed by his grief. A grief that would never leave him.

**

Almost ten years past between the night of Merlin's death, and the threat of Uther's. In that time, Merlin's name was forgotten to all but those who cared for him. But they didn't dare mention it. They continued with their lives, trying hard to ignore the pain that Merlin's death had brought.

Uther was on his deathbed, but was determined to see his son marry before he passed on. He had arranged for Arthur to marry the daughter of the King of a neighbouring kingdom. The king there had no son, and so no heir. The marriage between his daughter and Arthur was the only way he could secure his daughters future once he had died.

The day of the marriage fell on an important day for Arthur. It was eleven years to the day that he had first laid eyes on the love of his life. He took this as a sign that he should not go through with his marriage. His escape however, was stopped by the dozen or so guards that stood outside his room under Uther's orders.

When the time came for the wedding to begin, Arthur could not be found. Uther informed his guards of the hiding place below Arthur's chambers. Arthur was indeed found there.

His body lay on the bed that had not been touched in ten years. His throat had been slit by his own hand, in which, held a red scarf that had once belonged to Merlin. Uther died within hours of hearing of his son's death, and Camelot was left with no king.

Camelot fell that day.

Arthur however, held no regrets over taking his own life. For the second that death touched him, Merlin appeared before his eyes.

"You're a prat Arthur!" Merlin chuckled as he held out his hand to his Prince. Arthur laughed.

"I'm your prat, Merlin," He said as he took Merlin's hand. He pulled him into his arms, leaned his forehead against Merlin's.

"Yes, you are, and I yours," Merlin whispered, looking deep into Arthur's eyes.

"Forever," Arthur agreed.

"We have forever now... I told you we would meet again," Merlin boasted, beaming.

"I never doubted you for a second my love," Arthur whispered, and with that, he placed his lip's against Merlin's.


End file.
